Pressure responsive electrical switches are known in the art. One known switch includes a deformable insulating material, such as silicone rubber, in which electrically conductive metal particles are suspended. The particles are dispersed in the body so that the body is essentially non-conductive when not compressed. However, when the body is compressed, particles are brought into engagement, increasing the conductivity of the body. Thus, if the body is provided between two electrical terminals, it will serve as an open switch (non-conductive) in the absence of a compressive force and a closed switch (conductive) when a compressive force is applied.
Despite prior efforts to provide such pressure responsive electrical sensors, known sensors exhibit a number of shortcomings. For example, the sensors are limited in the range of pressures they will detect. Furthermore, when applied to a fabric article, such as a pillow, they suffer from the disadvantage that the sensor may be felt in the article. Additionally, the sensors do not increase in measured resistance when compressed.